


Таки любовь, да? (Таки любовь и прочие половые извращения)

by steinvor



Category: Ou Dorobou Jing | King of Bandits Jing
Genre: Crossover, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Search for Love, Zoophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 14:02:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18572971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steinvor/pseuds/steinvor
Summary: King of Bandits Jing + кроссоверы (Стальной алхимик, Ковбой Бибоп, Блич, Реборн, Д.Грэй-мен)Персонажи: Кир,Джинг, брюнетка, блондинка, рыжая, и прочие девушки с разным цветом волос





	Таки любовь, да? (Таки любовь и прочие половые извращения)

**Author's Note:**

> (Лиза Хоукай, сестра Армстронга, Фэй Валлентайн, Иноуэ Орихиме, Бьянки, Шихоуин Йероучи и Роад Камелот, Неллиэл Ту Одершванк и Линали, а также - Мукуро и Канда с Урахарой и Куросаки мимоходом.)

Однажды альбатрос Кир всерьез задумался о своих неопределенных взаимоотношениях со своим напарником Джингом.   
Случилось это после небольшого приключения на музыкальном острове. Звучала самая романтичная музыка, соединяющая сердца всех влюбленных,его временная подружка Мимоза обнималась с Рушином, а при нем не было, как назло ни одной клевой цыпочки, только Джинг.  
"Я не гей! - твердо решил Кир и отправился на поиски девушки своей мечты.  
Для начала он попытался подцепить какую-нибудь эффектную неглупую блондинку, чтобы не стыдно было выгуливать ее на ежегодное вручение Anime Grand Prix, однако методы дрессировки щенков лейтенанта Лизы Хоукай и семейные ценности клана Армстронгов развеяли всякие наивные представления о мнимой хрупкости и женственности представительниц прекрасного пола с данным цветом волос.  
По счастью, в Солнечной системе еще встречаются хорошенькие миленькие брюнетки с пухлыми алыми губками и этаким детским выражением лица. К огромному разочарованию Кира, та сексуальная малышка в обтягивающем топе и коротеньких шортах чрезвычайно ловко обращалась с большим лазерным пистолетом и при первой же возможности попыталась сдать бывшего напарника Короля Бандитов каким-нибудь мало-мальски заинтересованным в поимке опасных преступников властям. Как-никак, Фэй Валлентайн слыла неплохой охотницей за наградой.   
Как же все-таки обманчива бывает внешность.  
Потом изголодавшийся по женской ласке альбатрос запал на пышные прелести наивной и очень доверчивой Орихиме Иноуэ, однако то, что следом за ней повсюду таскался хмурый озабоченный подросток Куросаки было не самое страшное. Самым тяжелым испытанием чувств влюбленного альбатроса был романтический ужин, устроенный добросердечной рыжеволосой красавицей.  
Хорошая порция высококачественной отравы остудила пыл даже такого заядлого гурмана и сластолюбца, как альбатрос подражающий акценту еврейского раввина.Впрочем, привиредливая разборчивость в еде предостерегла его от еще более опасного знакомства с Ядовитым Скорпионом Бьянки, розоволосой сестрой Гокудеры Хаято из Реборна.  
Девушки с синими и фиолетовыми волосами, даже если и обладали некими признаками женского пола, все же вызывали иногда сомнения - вдруг это переодетый иллюзионист Мукуро или похожий на девушку Канда?   
Помимо этого, у некоторых синеволосых персонажей была темная кожа, крестики на лбу, вместо сияющей звезды и всякие изобретательные гении Урахары в ухажерах и друзьях детства. А у некоей госпожи Камелот вдобавок было еще штук семь братьев. Не тридцать три богатыря, конечно, но и не простоватые немецкие гномы.  
Так что благородная госпожа Йероучи и Нои, не наш вариант, как говорится.  
За девушками с волосами редкого зеленого оттенка то и дело таскалась вопящая орава редкостных отморозков и головорезов - пустые, экзорцисты, искусственный апостол, татуированный шизофреник и опять же спаситель всех незамужних девиц в Бличе, Куросаки Ичиго.  
"От этих разноцветноволосых женщин в аниме одни проблемы" - пришел к неутешительному выводу альбатрос Кир.   
Всюду какие-то подставы, сомнительные друзья, интриги...  
Кому в этом суетном мире можно доверить свое тощее тельце альбатроса и свою птичью душу?  
В памяти само собой всплыло ощущение надежного плеча и цепкой мужской хватки, превращающей обыкновенную птицу в мощнейшее оружие.  
"Таки любовь, да?" - подумал с явным облегчением альбатрос Кир о своем партнере.  
\- Я и Король Бандитов, между нами типа любовь и прочие половые извращения? Кстати, люба моя дорогая, может хватит уже драть мне глотку пресловутым "Кир-ройялом", не то я рожу...

 

***

 

\- Чисто теоретически, смог бы ты снести яйцо, Кир?  
\- Таки ты имеешь ввиду можем ли мы завести детей, люба моя дорогая? Таки да, любовь, и все такое.

29 сентября 2013


End file.
